


Can we get married tonight?

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Vegas, roulette, Cape Cods, one thing leads to another ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Can we get married tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellel/gifts).



> Elle asks: Elle receives! 
> 
> Filling the Tumblr prompt and once again too lazy to come up with an actual title :D

“That drink is excruciatingly girly,” Flint indicated Silver’s glass with a judgmental nod.

“So is my haircut,” Silver shrugged, sipping the brightly colored concoction through a straw. “But you still love me. Besides I love cranberries. They’re good for you.”

“If you have a UTI,” Flint snorted.

“A what..? Nevermind. You need to stop hanging around so many women. Miranda, Eleanor, now Madi too.” Silver shuddered and placed a few chips down onto several different boxes of the roulette table. “I’m starting to suspect you only love me for my hair, after all.”

“Are you calling me not gay enough?” Flint laughed.

“Oh I don’t know… You were gay enough last night.” Silver watched as the ball rolled into its final slot on the roulette and pumped his fist. “Yes! Lucky number scores again.”

“Why do you always bet on 3?”

“It was the day we met, you heathen.” Silver sipped his Cape Cod more aggressively, rolling his eyes at Flint. “Also today’s date. March the 3rd. It’s three-three. Extra lucky.”

“Can we get married tonight?” Flint asked shuffling his own chips.

“It would probably be really lucky, yes,” Silver muttered, placing his new bet on black. “Wait, what?”

“I mean, if you want.” Flint shuffled his foot along the marbled floor, looking anywhere but into Silver’s eyes.

“What a piece of work you are!” Silver declared, hand on his cocked hip.

“Black wins!” the dealer announced.

“You win again,” Flint pointed out, looking at the roulette table.

“Oh yes,” Silver replied, petulantly, “I’m such a big winner! I win a husband who can’t even propose properly by going down on one knee! Where’s the effort? Where’s my ring? Where are my violins?”

“Husband?”

“I believe that would be the proper term for what we’re about to become to each other, yes!” Silver shouted, throwing away the straw and tossing the rest of his Cape Cod down his throat. “Take me to a god damn chapel, you neanderthal!”

Flint reached over and took the empty glass out of Silver’s hand, placing it on a passing waitress’ tray. Then he took Silver’s hand in his. “You really think I came here to Vegas with you without rings?”

“Oh… shit… James.”

Flint took out his mobile, holding up his index finger. “Just… let me text Miranda and the girls to bring the rings and meet us in the chapel…”

Silver slammed Flint bodily against the nearest slot machine and kissed him until their lips bruised. Then he began to drag his intended towards the elevators, while Flint attempted to send a message using only his left thumb. 

_Chapel rings now pls_

It would have to do. 

“Oh crap, I left my chips at the roulette table!” Silver stopped abruptly.

“Here you go, sir,” a young woman in a brightly colored casino uniform placed a pile of chips into Silver’s hand. “Congratulations on your impending nuptials!” She winked at Flint and disappeared between the slot machines.

“See?” Silver grinned, pulling Flint into another bruising kiss. “Told you it was my lucky night.”

“Not yet,” Flint growled against his earlobe.

“Did you also text Miranda to bring lube?”

In fact, Flint had.


End file.
